<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #13 - So Here's How It All Went Down by J_COTW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194579">Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #13 - So Here's How It All Went Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW'>J_COTW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Return to the Falls [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Comic strip, Dipcifica, Dippacifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Journal 3 (Gravity Falls), PacificaxDipper, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, Spoilers - Journal 3, dipperxpacifica, return to the falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequels usually suck. See the events of Pacifica stumbling upon Journal 3 with your very eyes, setting up the events of Return to the Falls - the surprisingly acclaimed fic series. Now the official intro piece for the entire series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Return to the Falls [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #13 - So Here's How It All Went Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've done an all-digital comic, in order to try and get a hang of drawing with my tablet. I think it's a pretty pleasant result.</p><p>I can't emphasise enough, once again, how much I appreciate all of you lovely readers making an effort to check my little series out. I'm beyond proud of the response and hope the canon-compliant and intensely-researched tales of Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel and the Grunkles has been a wonderful experience for you. I'll be back on the series by the new year, and hopefully I'll soon have some more tales of hilarious satire, class warfare and obscure folklore for you to sink your teeth into.</p><p>Please keep the views, comments and kudos coming. It can be incredibly frustrating writing in a fandom that's dominated by a small group of big creators, and you've no idea how it would help motivate me and many more 'smaller' writers in our little community. </p><p>I hope you've all had a safe 2020 and that the future will be a hell of a lot brighter. </p><p>Jordan x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>